Little stories of Love and Monsters
by LeslieConstanZe
Summary: Short prompts for Pacific Rim. Cheesy, fluffy and still always in the storyline. First one for the Kaidanovskys, second one for Chuck Hansen, the rest is coming.
1. First meeting, the Kaidanovskys

_**AN:** So yeah, I wrote something. In English, so expect some mistakes… i'm sorry !_  
_Also, according to the Pacific Rim timeline, Sasha is 7 years older than Aleksis. So when they enter the Academy, he is 17 and she's 24, and that's incredibly cute._

1. First meeting

2015, they both enter the Jaeger academy. They don't know each other yet, but he notices her from across the conference room during the welcoming lecture. He's barely 17, and she's terrifying, but he knows she's the one he wants to drift with. Because she's the only one who isn't trembling in the crowd of students, and because her lips are red and her hair is died just like his.

So by lunchtime, when he has finally gathered enough courage to talk to her, he walks towards her table with a fierce look on his face. He stops right in front of her and says:

- _We should merge together!_

And the whole table burst into laughter because god it came out so wrong and why would he even say something so weird when he didn't even know her. She doesn't laugh. She looks at him with her eyebrow raised and tilts her head to the side. She looks at him with her sharp brown eyes and maybe, he thinks, maybe she sees something in him too.

And finally, she pushes an empty chair towards him and says:

-_Sit down, kid_.

And he's never been so happy in his whole life.

_Voilà! if you liked it, let me know ! And if you have something you'd like to see as a next prompt, let me know even more !_


	2. The secret love life of Chuck Hansen 101

_**AN:** Hey there! At first I thought I would write only on my Russian babies and make this another story, but in the end, putting it all together made sense too. _

_So this one is a little strange. For starters let's just say that I have a MASSIVE CRUSH on Chuck Hansen. I wanted him to have some love~ This was supposed to be an OC story, entwined with the canon-plot, but in the end, I didn't like the idea of making a complex female character. I was afraid she'd turn mary-sue-ish. So, there wont be much details about the SHE. She will have no name, not much of a past... **That way, you can make your own head-canon of her.** Also, i recently discovered the existence of** Jasmine Becket**, and since she is a canon character, she might be the one in this story. Maybe. Because I like the idea of her, and the irony of their relationship._

* * *

**The secret love life of Chuck Hansen**

**1.** The first time they meet, the city is falling apart. The category II Kaiju has destroyed most of the district in his living, and the rest of it in his fall. Buildings are crumbling down, water is streaming in gallons from the broken pipes and the sidewalk is now uneven. Dust is flying around everywhere and a car alarm is wailing in the distance.

Chuck Hansen is cussing. It's been his second mission so far, and piloting Striker Eureka is still difficult as hell. All of his bones are aching like crazy and, damn it, he thinks he dislocated his shoulder. He can feel the pain radiate threw his body like a third degree burn. His father feels it too, of course, he's in his brain, so when he spots the medical team buzzing around a ruined building, he stops the jaeger, turns off the machinery and opens the cockpit. Little by little, his presence is disappearing from his brain.

"Waddahellareyoudoin?" Chuck growls while holding his arm.  
" Getting help for you, you moron."

Slowly, Herc helps him out of the giant robot and by the time they finally get to the ground, there is only one doctor left, and it's her.

"Hey" he calls her "excuse me, I think my son dislocated his shoulder!"

She turns around and her eyes open wide. He hopes she wont make a scene, because lately, people make scenes around him. He's been discovering the plague of paparazzi and medias.  
But she doesn't say anything. She looks at his shoulder, and how it's twisted around like a rag-dolls. And then she looks at the robot. And then she looks at his face and raises a eyebrow.

" No kidding" she says after a moment.

She comes closer and forces him to sit on some convenient wall remains. She's pretty, Chuch thinks as she bends over him, but not beautiful. Her hair is messed up from her previous work and here eyes are circled by dark rings. She tries to examine his arm but all she can see is the ten pounds heavy shoulder pad and breast plate.

" Is there any way you could take off that thing ?" she asks.  
" No, it's screwed shut."  
" It's screwed all right" she mumbles "How do you even breath?"  
" In and out" he snarks "just like you I guess."  
" Oh, that's very smart"

She rolls her eyes, but she also smiles, and he finds it annoyingly cute.  
Then she focuses on the armour again. In the end she says "stay here" and runs back to her bag. She goes threw her stuff for a couple of minutes and finally she comes back with a scalpel.

" Woah, hold up !" he says "what's that for?"  
" Why ?" she teases " you're afraid of a little knife?"  
" Duh, no !"

She laughs at him. Relax, she says, and then she tugs the blade into the head of the first screw and twists it out. Ten minutes later, his shoulder is free and even more painful than before. Also, it's purple. He winces.

" Oh yeah " she agrees "it's bad. I'm gonna put it back in place, but you'll have to wear a splint for a couple of weeks."

He cusses again, and she laughs, so it actually makes him feel better somehow.

" Okay, hold still ! "

Suddenly she's standing above his lap, and he can smell her hair and feel her hand brushing his arm just before there is a loud "crack!". His shoulder bursts into flames, he yelps, and then the pain fades away and everything feels normal again.

" Ouch " she says.  
" Eh, I think that's my line. I'm the one whose shoulder you just ripped apart. "  
" Yes, well, I am the one whose ass you just squeezed with your iron gloved hand ! "

And he's really glad that he's not the type of guy who blushes because his hand is really on her tight and it's absolutely embarrassing.

" Crap. "  
" It's probably gonna bruise" she pouts.  
" Now don't be dramatic. "  
" Fine."

She smiles at him and he can't help but think that, damn, she's sassy and damn, she's cute. Finally, she pulls back to stare at the Jaeger and frowns (she's cute when she does that too. Damn it!).

" How are going back to the dome? You can't pilot that thing with this shoulder."  
" I called the team, they're sending a carrier for Eureka and a helicopter for us."

That's when he realizes his father was there all along. Herc hasn't say anything so far, but he has this sly look on his face, the one he wears when he's seen something he know Chuck would rather have kept to himself. And he's still smiling when, twenty minutes later, they're sitting in the helicopter and she went back to the hospital.

" You like her." Herc states.  
" Do not !" Chuck scoffs "She's super annoying!"  
" If you say so. I'll know for sure when we drift, wont I ?"  
" Fuck you."

* * *

Done! Let me know if you like it, if you spot mistake, or if you think it was ooc! Actually, just let me know everything that goes threw your head ! For instance, how do you imagine the girl ? Do you want it to be Jasmine Becket or not ?


	3. The secret love life of Chuck Hansen 102

**AN:** Hellooooo, there! Fist of all, thank you so much for the feedback ! I didn't really expect people to like this story, so it was a pleasant surprise ! Anyway, as I looove following the canon timeline, here is a recap so that you understand how I set up the story:

- First of all, Sriker Eureka was launched in November 2019, which makes Chuck 16 at the time.

- His first mission was later tough, thank Saint-Brooke-Lynn for pointing that out !

-The second mission listed on the time with Striker is in May 2020, so the one from chapter 1 is made up. Many of them will be made up.

- Also, Gipsy Danger is defeated for the first time in February 2020, in Anchorage.

I hope I got it right this time , and enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

**2. SYDNEY, APRIL 2020**

They meet again, and it's almost normal this time. No gigantic monster crashed into the street, no mass destruction, no twenty-four meter high robot parked next to them, no twisted body parts... no really, it's an ordinary day.

Except maybe for the fact that he is running away from a horde of paparazzis. Well, a horde... There are two of them, but still.

Ever since he and his father beat their second Kaiju, all the medias attention has been focused on Striker Eureka. After he took his uncles place at his dads side, he had started too stir the people interest, being the newest member of the corp and all, but it all truly went downhill when they completed their first solo mission in Anchorage, after Gipsys defeat.

Now that he's back in Sydney, hell broke loose. When he's at the shatter-dome, his phone is always ringing. Every freaking newspaper in the freaking country wants a freaking interview with him. The head of command brushes most of them off, but every once in a while, he's forced in a room full of photographers and scribes and they drown him in questions: Are you afraid of Kaijus? Do you think we are winning or loosing the war ? How does drifting feels like? Isn't it dangerous for you ? How old are you even ?

As a kid, he always thought that he would love being famous. Always craving for attention, nothing seemed sweeter to him than being featured in magazines, or showing up on TV, like the star Jaegers did. He couldn't wait to be in the limelight. To be wanted. To be listened too. To be loved.

Well, he must admit, this doesn't really feel like love. It feels more like being hunted. And it's ridiculous, because he literally _PILOTS_ a god damn _HUNTER_ to fight against giant sea dinosaurs without being scared, but facing a couple of reporters, he feels like a deer in front of a very, very hungry lion. So he runs away.

And as athletic as his job makes him, he's getting tired. Like, I-need-to-stop-or-I'll-collapse tired.  
Luckily enough, the conference took place somewhere near the Sidney Opera, so he didn't have to run away from the dome, but still, he's been sprinting for a while now. Plus it's raining buckets, and he's only wearing an old hoodie with shorts and flip flops. His face is so soaked that his sunglasses (hey, he has to be incognito!) are sliding down his nose, and he's out of breath. No really, he'd like to take a break now.

That's when he spots her. What on earth she's doing here, in Sydney, so far away from Anchorage, in the middle of the day, is a mystery to him, but right now, he doesn't really care. He's not sure how he recognizes her either, but he does, and he feels somewhat glad to see her. She's standing at a coffee shop, waiting for the fat lady in front of her to move. She's out of her scrubs, and her hair is done differently. He must admit she looks kind of nice. But most importantly, she has an umbrella, which makes her irresistible. A quick peek behind his shoulder informs him that the reporters car hasn't made it around the corner yet, so he jumps onto her side under the big green umbrella.

"What the hell ! Are you out of your -?!"

She stops screaming when she recognizes him, but still looks a little startled. Then again, her personal space has just been invaded by a rain soaked, panting and hooded almost stranger, so he can't exactly blame her.

"It's you!" She exclaims incredulously.  
"Yeah, it's me, now stop being so noisy!"  
"I- excuse me?!"  
"Shhh!"  
"Okay,fine! What are you even doing here?!"  
"I'm hiding."  
"From what?!"  
"Hey kids! It's your turn to order, hurry up there!" A male voice suddenly calls.

Indeed, the fat lady finally left, and the barista is looking at them, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Fuck, Chuck thinks, now I've gotten his attention too. As he glances to the street, the reporters van is slowly driving by. She apologizes and orders, but all he thinks about is putting his wet sunglasses back on. His heart is still racing from his run, and his body is shaking from the cold, the anxiety and the fatigue. What is going to happen if they find me, he wonders nervously, and what am I going to say ? He looks back at the street, no car. She's just watching him shift on his feet, looking kind of worried, which makes him feel a little bad. He runs a hand threw his damp hair, trying to act nonchalant. Don't look weak in front of her, he tells himself, act cool.

"You know what, I'll pay for this." he offers.

She tilts her head to the side but doesn't say anything, and when the coffee arrives, he's relieved to find an old ten dollars bill in his back pocket.

"This is wet." She says.  
"So what? It'll dry." He shrugs.  
"Money is money." the bartender agrees, and Chuck almost likes him for a minute. Almost: "Say, are you Chuck Hansen?"

Chuck freezes. Naturally, the question got all the lines' attention, and he can already hear people whisper behind his back. Instinctively, he looks down to avoid showing his face too much. He knows he should say something, but he doesn't know what. He's still thinking when an old lady grips his arm:

"You destroyed my neighborhood last month!" She complains.

"Oh yeah ?" Another man yells "Well he probably also saved your kids, so show some gratitude!"  
"Would you sign me an autograph ?" Some guy says.  
"Wait for your turn, I was there first !"

He's circled and he's starting to feel panicky. Leave me alone, he wants to say, but he just stands there with his nose down instead, trying not to freak out. That's when she intervenes, stepping in front of him.

"Woah people, calm down. This guy's not a pilot, he's my cousin Tevor. I mean, have you even looked at him ? The real Chuck Hansen is much taller, and also way hotter. Seriously folks, get your shit together! Come on, Trev'!"

And she take him by the arm and drags him away from the crowd. As they leave, he can hear the bartender agree with her, and wonder how he could have mistaken "this skinny lad" for one of their main pilots. People are stupid, he decides. Two crossed streets later, she finally slows down and let go of him. She looks at him, expecting something.

"What kind of a shitty name is Trevor?" he just says.  
"Shut up, I just spared you a massive fan reaction."

She could be mad, she has the right to be annoyed, but she just laughs.

"So,what was that all about?" she asks.  
"Really, you wanna have this conversation under the rain?"  
"Well, my mom taught me not to take strangers home."  
"I'm no stranger." he teases "I'm Chuck Hansen. I felt you up on our first encounter, you've met my dad and I just bought you coffee. We're practically dating!"  
"Also, I saved your ass twice."  
"Also, maybe."  
"Okay, come on."

He follows her threw a maze of identical looking streets, but he doesn't mind, because every step is taking him farther away from the main road. Maybe his run from the paparazzi wasn't a complete failure. Later, she stops in front of an old building, which is missing his top floor. The rests of the last apartment are rotting in the rain, and he can't imagine the state of the flats underneath it. She doesn't even bother to look up and presses her coffee and umbrella in his hand to search something in her bag. She's living in this ruin, he realizes, as he's awkwardly holding the umbrella above her head.

"Get in !" she chimes after finally finding her key.

Her apartment is on street level, so it's actually less sketchy than he imagined it would be. The cold stone floor is covered by multicolored rugs, they're are thousands of posters on the walls (many of them are Jaeger illustrations) and the room is full of light bulbs. Weirdly, it's kind of cosy.  
Dropping her bag, umbrella and jacket on the table next to the door, she lets herself sink in the huge sofa in the middle of the room and sights.

"Gosh, I love my place so much."  
"It's not so bad." he agrees "The lights are a nice touch, I guess."  
"Yeah, the ceiling lamps just didn't do. Every Kaiju running by feels like a level 10 earthquake here."  
"I can see that. The building is a ruin."  
"Well, I couldn't afford anything else. And, for the love of God, get a towel, you're ruining my carpet!"

Turns out she has the fluffiest towel he has ever seen. Compared to the sand paper sheets they get at the dome, hers feels like they're made of clouds. Of course, he won't ever tell her that, because it would make him sound like a wuss. And he's not a wuss. And defenitly not in front of girls. So, when he's approximately dry and his soaked hoodie is hanging over her bathtub, he just casually keeps the towel around his neck and sits down next to her.

"By the way, what the hell are you doing in Australia? Didn't you work at Anchorage's hospital the last time we met?" he asks.  
"I did. I just moved here. Personal reasons. Plus, I wasn't really a doctor. I just helped the team when they needed more people. I'm not even old enough to be a doctor!"  
"So, I basically let an amateur fix my critically damaged shoulder?"  
"Oh, come on, that's a basic procedure, a monkey could do it. And shouldn't YOU be at work? You're the big protector of mankind!"  
"Vulcan Specter is on duty this week. Also, I had an interview with Kainews Magazine."  
"Really, when ?"  
"Uh... now. And since this morning."  
"So... you're skipping it?"  
"Told you, I'm hiding. From the razzis."  
"First of all, that is a really strange word. And second, that's what it was about ? A press conference? Oh my god!"

She's laughing so hard right now it's almost offensive. No wait, it's definitely offensive. He would choke her with one of her fuzzy cushions if it wasn't for her pretty face.

"Stop laughing !"  
"I'm sorry" she breathes "but seriously, you're afraid of journalists!"  
"I'm not afraid, I just don't like them ! They're like vultures, picking up every word you say to turn it against you. All those things you can read about me or any other pilot, it's bullshit!"

He must have sounded really angry, because suddenly she's serious again.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, they don't know us, but they act like they do. And then all the people who read them think the same."  
"How do they describe you ?"  
"You don't know?"  
"Of course not, I don't read that kind of shit."  
"Are you kidding? How can you not read gossip magazines ? Your walls are covered in Jaeger posters! "  
"So what ?"  
"Ugh, fine." he gives up "They picture me as a kid. Like, I'm this poor brat who got dragged into an overwhelming and scary battlefield, and who's struggling to keep up with his really harsh dad. According to them, I'm weak and beaten up!"  
"Yeah, that doesn't really sound like the cocky jerk I have in front of me."  
"Yes! Thank you ! And I'm definitely not struggling to be as good as my dad ! If anything, it's the other way around. I'm ten thousand times better than the old man!"

She just laughs at that, and sits up straight to look him right in the eyes.

"You know what you need ?" she asks "You need a TV-face."  
"What?"  
"A TV-face. A look you always wear in front of camera, like a mask. If you go all natural on them, they'll see you as a human being, and human being are weak. Especially now."  
"So, what are you suggesting? The stoic facade, like the Kaidanovskys ?"  
"Oh no, that's not fun. You're smug. Make a confident face. You just saved them all like it was nothing, and you know it."  
"You're saying I should be an arrogant little shit?"  
"Yes."  
"I like that."

He smiles. This conversation is getting beyond ridiculous, and yet, he's enjoying it. She looks so sure, so serious about it, that it actually seems like a good idea. His father might have been right about something: he kind of likes her. She's different and somehow, he appreciates the fact that she's taking none of his shit. He got bored of brainless fangirls a long time ago. This now, is exiting. _She_ is exiting.

"That was a good face."  
"Huh?"  
"The one you just made. Very sly. What were you thinking about?"  
"I'm not telling you. And FYI, my face is always good. I'm hot, okay?"  
"Well at least you got the arrogant part right !" she snorts.

Then there is a pause, where she puts her now empty cup on the coffee table and stretches. She glances at the clock, and he realizes he's been in her couch for almost an hour now.

"So what now?" she asks, standing up.

"I don't know."

And it's true. It occurs to him that he has no phone, no papers, no money, and that the only way for him to go back home is to actually go to the interview and use the helicopter he came with. So he has two choices. 1) Go back to the Opera, or 2) wander in the rain alone until his father notices something is wrong and sends a search party for him. Tough choice.

"I could stay here forever." he suggest.  
"You could, but no."  
"Ouch. That was very categorical..."  
"I'm busy this afternoon." she explains "I'm job-hunting. And, truth to be told, I should be going by now."  
"Then what ? I just stand outside waiting to hitch a helicopter?"  
"Don't be stupid."

"Fine, I guess I'll go to the stupid interview."  
"If you do, I'll read it!"  
"That's a dumb idea" he says "why?"  
"To see if you do it right! Now get out, I'm getting late."

It takes five more minutes before they're both standing in front of the porch, ready to leave.

"Well," she finally whispers "that was kind of weird. I never thought I would have coffee with Chuck Hansen while he's running from a paparazzi."  
"What can I say, I'm full of surprises!"  
"I guess so ! It was nice tough."

He mentally agrees, but doesn't want to sound cheesy. Then he looks at her and wonder if he will ever see her again. The thought that he most likely wont makes him kind of miserable.

"You have to give me your number." he blurts before even thinking of it.  
"Oh, really," she teases "I'm obligated to?"  
"We're practically dating, remember?"  
"Yeah, you have a weird definition of dating."  
"What, you prefer the diner and a movie kind of boyfriend? Over the hot pilot?"  
"I don't care about the movie, but food is always nice."  
"I bought you coffee." he offers.  
"Also I don't date pilots." she concludes with a smirk.

Crap, something in his mind cusses, and he purposely ignores it. Instead, he just smiles and jokes:

"Let's say you owe me a coffee then, and I need your number."  
"Fine, you win, give me your hand."

She writes down her phone number on the palm of his hand with a sharpie, and he's happy that it isn't raining anymore because he would have worried that some of the digits wash away.

"See you around, then."

Finally, she leaves, and he stands in front of her door watching her walking down the street. She's gonna turn around one last time, he's sure of it. There it is: She does, but looks away in precipitation when their eyes meet. I win, he thinks, oh, I win.

To get home, he doesn't hitch a helicopter. He hitches the reporters black SUV. And has the angry journalist opens the back door of his car, he thinks of her face and smiles:

"Sorry guys, I had a thing to do."

They look surprise, but no one asks him if he's afraid of Kaijus this day.

* * *

The End! This one is longer than the first one, but there is so much dialogue, so I'm guess I'm still lazy...

I know this whole paparazzi thing seems stupid, and maybe OOC, but I want to have some character development. In the movie, Chuck is arrogant as fuck, and in his interview at the beginning he's like "Yeah, 11th Kaiju, no biggie!". But I don't think he always was like that, because this kid has a lot of (daddy)issues and he's also very young. So yeah, character forging~

Anyway let me know! Thank you for reading~


End file.
